The present invention relates to a paper-like RFID (radiofrequency identification) tag with an RFID thread inlaid between paper layers, the RFID thread comprising an RFID chip and an antenna coupled together electrically, the RFID chip having identification data (ID data) stored in memory, as well as a method of manufacturing the same.
Conventional ID card manufacturing methods are known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 11-150133 (Patent Document 1) and 2000-315697 (Patent Document 2). In Patent Documents 1 and 2 it is described that a film formed with wiring patterns and an antenna coil and with a thin IC chip mounted thereon, as well as an adhesive-laminated cover film, are inlaid between a pair of heated rolls and are laminated by the pair of heated rolls to fabricate an IC card.
A method of making paper or a film-like tag is known in International Publication No. WO 00/36555 (Patent Document 3). In Patent Document 3 it is described that a first cover film roll and a second cover film roll are used, a semiconductor chip having been machined to have long sides of 0.5 mm or less is inlaid between first and second cover films made of paper or a synthetic paper for example, and a completed tag including the semiconductor chip is wound round a winding roll. It is also described therein that there are a case where an antenna is attached beforehand to the semiconductor chip and a case where an antenna is formed by printing to the first or the second film or by bonding wire thereto with use of a conductive adhesive at the time of inlaying the chip. It is further described therein that on the surface of an intermediate bonding film in which a semiconductor chip is inlaid there is another adhesive such as, for example, a urethane type, cyanol type, or ultraviolet cure type adhesive to ensure flatness and rigidity of a completed tag at low temperatures.
As a method of manufacturing a sheet-like product for the prevention of forgery, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-319006 (Patent Document 4) is known. In Patent Document 4 it is described that a thread comprising a semiconductor chip bonded to one side of a narrow slit film, the semiconductor chip having an antenna and having a size of one side of 0.5 mm or less, is inlaid into a groove formed in a paper layer and is thereby affixed to the inner surface of the groove while being buried within the paper layer.